Compass
The compass (aka mini map or radar) helps with navigation of one's surroundings as well as shows the locations of targets within the area. Each color dot/triangle represents a different type of target. Compass components *When in Town/Outpost: **'Light Blue (Dot)' - A player not in a group **'Dark Blue (Dot)' - A player in a group **'Red (expanding ring)' - A player "ping" *When in explorable zone or mission area: **'Green (Dot)' - A player **'Green (Triangle)' - A friendly summon (minion, spirit, etc.) **'Red (expanding ring)' - A player ping **'Yellow (expanding ring and smaller circle)' - An automated "ping", generally indicating a quest or mission objective **'Blue (expanding ring and smaller circle)' - An automated "ping", generally indicating a bundle on the ground related to a quest or mission *PvE Only: **'Red (Dot)' - An Enemy NPC (aka mob) *PvP Only: **'Blue (Dot)' - The Blue Team **'Red (Dot)' - The Red Team **'Yellow (Dot)' - The Yellow Team (currently only in Courtyard, Hall of Heroes and Rollerbeetle Racing) **'Turquoise (Dot)' - The Turquoise Team (currently only in Rollerbeetle Racing) **'Purple (Dot)' - The Purple Team (currently only in Rollerbeetle Racing) **'Green (Dot)' - The Green Team (currently only in Rollerbeetle Racing) **'Light Gray (Dot)' - Wild minion, Lesser Flame Sentinel *'Lime Green (Triangle)' - A Friendly NPC *'Dark Gray (Dot)' - A corpse (not all corpses are shown) When in a zone or mission, the party leader will get a bar added on the bottom of the compass allowing him/her to position henchmen without moving their own character. Players with heroes are also able to remotely control them, both as a group and individually. The Silver Circle in the center of the mini map represents the player's Danger Zone. If the enemy enters this circle, they will gain aggro and attack. Use this circle wisely to avoid unnecessary fights. Mastery of this principle is vital to aspiring runners. The compass also shows the quest marker of an active quest. If it is outside of the compass, its direction (in a straight line) is marked by a green arrowhead at the border of the compass. Interacting with the compass To assist team mates in combat, players can help direct them by either pinging the compass (single click of the left mouse button) or by drawing lines on the compass (hold down the left mouse button and move). Doing so can help turn the tide in a battle when players are willing to cooperate. Be aware that unnecessary usage of the compass (e.g. drawing smiley faces) can be annoying and disruptive. Also, it's wise to allow only the leader to use the compass to lead his/her team since there is no way of knowing who is pinging/drawing on the compass at any given time. Note that in some missions the game will automatically ping the locations of important places, items or characters at a set time or interval to ensure that players do not lose track of where those things are. Pings created by players are red, while the automated pings that appear during missions and quests are yellow or blue. In the Nightfall update, Hero command buttons were added under the compass, allowing players to order specific Heroes to certain locations on the map. The green flag icon was also added and acts as a "rally" command, affecting all NPC members of the party, including Henchmen and Heroes. The party leader can use the flag to move Henchmen, allowing for more effective coordination. Note that only the leader can control Henchmen; party members will neither be able to control them nor see the flag location. Likewise, Heroes can only be flagged and the flag location seen by the player who owns the Hero. category:User Interface